His gift!
by SaiyanPrincessBB
Summary: One-shot, side story to "Hope from the future". What happened when Gohan brought Vegeta's lifeless body home? How did Bulma react? Mirai timeline.


Hey guys, this is just a one shot! I got inspired and I felt the need to write this. Anyway, this is more of a side story to "Hope from the future" , it's set after Vegeta's death, when Trunks was still a baby and Bulma was going through something I would call depression or isolation from the world. I believe his death must have had a huge impact on her. Enjoy =)

I don't own any of this, or the characters. Everything belongs to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**His gift!**

* * *

Bulma was pacing back and forth in her room biting her nails. Being a scientist, she was usually very calculating and used her brain and logic even in the most critical situations. But not today.

Vegeta had gone in the early hours of the morning to fight the androids. She had tried to fall asleep again but it had been an impossible feat. So she had decided to pay her lab a visit and finish the upgrades she was making for the gravity room, a little gift to her Saiyan lover. Her relationship with Vegeta was a strange one. It had all started as a game, a challenge, but they had both found out the hard way that what they had was more than that. She believed them to be a strange pair, which they were. But at the same time they were both so stubborn, so short tempered, so… very much alike! It's like they were 2 parts of a coin; different on the outside but yet so similar to the core. And they even had a son, a perfect little baby who was all the good in both of them personified. He had his father's facial features and his mother's eyes. It was like he was purposely created with a set of blue eyes identical to hers, just so he could get under his father's skin.

When she had found out she was pregnant, she had been the happiest woman alive. Pregnant, expecting a child from the man she loved the most, with all her heart and soul and she knew she loved him madly. He was the only one able to read her like an open book, the only one not to cower under her short temper. The only one to make her forget there even existed other men in the universe. Her thoughts were interrupted from her son's alarming wail, not like his usual wails, something in her gut told her this went beyond his demands for attention, which was another thing he had from his father.

"Hey honey what's wrong, mommy's here." she said picking him up hoping that this would make him stop. He locked eyes with her till sniffing and she gasped. He was scared, afraid, like some sense of foreboding. What the hell was wrong with her? He was the strongest man in the universe, there was no way he was going to get hurt.

With her son in the crook of her arm, she went downstairs to her lab.

* * *

Gohan knew what he feared had happened. But how in the world was he going to tell Bulma about this? He knew Vegeta well enough to tell that he had gone to fight the androids, not because he wanted a good fight. No, this time it was more than that. Never in a million years he would have thought that the intimidating Saiyan would settle down, get with Bulma and have a son with her. He believed this fight to be because he wanted to protect them. And that spoke a lot for someone with Vegeta's past and character.

Touching down on Capsule Corp's front lawn, he felt Bulma's tiny ki and Trunks' stronger one inside. That baby had one hell of a ki, extremely strong for a 6 months old boy. He sighed and braced himself to tell her the bad news.

* * *

"No Gohan, you're lying." said Bulma stuttering trying to sound as calm as possible. "You're wrong, he's just suppressing it so the androids will not sense him."

"Bulma, if he was suppressing it, I would feel his ki anyway because we're both Saiyans. Or I would be able to telepathically communicate to him. It's not like he's blocking me, I can't find him at all."

"Gohan, I don't believe it. Go search for him. I'm sure you'll find him and he'll tell you to get the hell out of there because he's the prince of all Saiyans and he won't be defeated by the likes of such tin cans." Now Bulma was shouting while anxiously scratching the back of her neck. Suddenly she stopped and stared at Gohan "Please Gohan, you've got to find him. Bring him alive please!"

Nodding, Gohan went in search of the Saiyan prince.

* * *

He was… he was… oh God, he could see Vegeta's bloody and lifeless body on the ground. His arm was twisted in a weird way and he could tell it was broken. There was a bloody pond around him and a gigantic wound on his chest. How could he take him back to Bulma? How could he tell her the father of her son, the man she so loved was no more? He picked Vegeta's body up and sighed. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I promise I'll take care of Trunks and Bulma. They're gonna be okay."

* * *

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she was sure her heart had stopped beating. It was as if someone had ripped it out of her chest and crushed it with their own hands. This wasn't happening. She was still in her bed, with his arms around her, both spent after a long night of lovemaking. This was a nightmare. And this wasn't happening. Falling on her knees in front of Vegeta's dead body she let out a scream and started crying with his head in her lap. She rocked with him back and forth, muttering incoherent while Gohan stood there watching the heart breaking scene of the fallen prince and his father's best friend. He knew that leaving her alone was the best thing to do.

* * *

Gohan knew that leaving her alone had been the most foolish thing to do. It had been 3 weeks since Vegeta's death and Bulma was just a soulless body, a ghost. The day he had brought the prince's body home, he had left and returned hours later, only to find her in the same position, stroking his face eyes fixed somewhere. Her eyes had been red from all the crying and he was sure that nothing could return the life in her eyes.

"Bulma, we have to clean him up" said Gohan moving towards her to pick the body up. He had been startled when she had locked her eyes with him, murderous eyes full of fury, and in a cold voice had spat "Don't touch him. No one is going to touch him."

In the middle of the night she had somehow dragged him to the infirmary, cleaned him up and the next day, they had buried him at the Briefs' family grave.

* * *

Here he was now, 3 weeks later, playing with Trunks. He had lost all hope of taking Bulma out of her bedroom, even trying to get her something to eat. She was starving herself to death, he knew from her ki she had not slept either. She was killing herself.

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe it. She stared at the white stick in her hands in shock. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby from the only man she had ever loved. Who was she kidding? What she had had with Vegeta was something deeper than love. And proofs were two, Trunks the first one while the second one was now growing inside her. Trunks… 'Oh God Trunks' she thought to herself, her maternal instinct finally kicking in. What kind of mother was she?! She didn't deserve to be called a mother. No mother leaves her infant son unattended for 3 weeks! She would rectify that. Yes, she would take care of her children, Vegeta's children. She got out of the bathroom and closing the door she headed downstairs. And she smiled.

His gift...


End file.
